Anywhere But Here
by StrawDog23
Summary: Kurt has a terrible day, and Finn realizes his true feelings. I'm bad at summaries. SongFic for Mayday Parade. Rated T to be safe.


**Anywhere But Here **

_Tonight is the one thing left, and I haven't said it yet, I'm falling, and the writing's on the wall... _

How so much hatred could be expressed by just three letters was beyond Finn, but as he stared at those three letters next to Kurt's name on the bathroom wall, he felt the hatred they implied. Finn felt his blood boil with anger. He didn't understand why he was so bothered by the hateful vandalism. Sure, it was a terrible thing to say about someone, and totally uncalled for, but there was more to it than that. There was the fact that it was directed at Kurt. Finn had always felt really protective of Kurt, since the first time Finn saw him, when Puck pushed him against a locker, and Finn had told him to control himself. Usually when Puck assaulted strangers in the hall, Finn let it go, but for some reason he felt compelled to protect Kurt. And now that they had become friends, this was even more important to Finn. This is why he was confused. Why did he care about Kurt so much? He knew that Kurt had always had a crush on him...was it possible that he liked Kurt back? That _couldn't_ be possible, he wasn't gay. But then why did he like Kurt so much...

_Today was misery, and I just can't believe this happened, and I finally broke down... _

Kurt wiped the last of his tears from his face as he opened his locker to look for his math book. He had already had a bad start to his day. His dad had needed the car, so he had to walk to school, where he was thrown in the dumpster again, then he was slushied, then while in the bathroom cleaning slushy out of his hair, he saw a message written on the wall about him. A particularly offensive message. Kurt took a deep breath and gathered his things, closing his locker. Sure, his morning had been completely terrible, but that didn't mean his afternoon had to have the same outcome. He was going to math class with a positive attitude. He smiled and started off towards his class, when a couple of jocks walked by, threw his books to the ground and walked away yelling that damn word. The word on the wall, the word he heard everyday. His positive attitude was destroyed, and he just sat down against his locker, put his head on his knees and cried again.

_...she held onto my heart, but now my only star is falling and it's burning to the ground. _

As Finn walked (well, almost ran) through the halls in search of Karofsky (because let's face it, who else would write that on the wall?) ready to kick his ass, he was stopped in his tracks. Kurt was sitting on the ground crying. If Finn hadn't been angry before, he certainly was now. He was torn between comforting Kurt or continuing his hunt for Karofsky. He decided on talking to Kurt first, but once again his mission came to a halt. "Finn!" Rachel called, grabbing his wrist. He tried to listen to her, and look as interested as possible, but she was going on about what songs she thought would be "accessible" for regional's and he had more pressing issues right now. Finn had always sort of had a crush on Rachel, and even though he still liked her, mostly as a friend, and didn't want to upset her, he didn't feel for her the same way he felt about Kurt, and right now Kurt needed someone, and Finn wanted to be that someone. "Rachel," he cut her off, and she paused, looking up at him. "I'm really sorry, but I've got something I need to do right now, but I'll talk to you later." He walked off before she could respond.

_You're all I've got right now, no one else figures out this feeling and how lonely it can get. These words can cut right through, 'cause all along I've known you're sorry, you just haven't said it yet. But now I won't forget. _

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up to see the one person he didn't want to see him in this state, yet probably the only person who could make him feel better right now. "Hello Finn Hudson." He sniffed, trying to make himself smile. Finn sat down on the floor next to Kurt. "Are you okay? I saw some asshole wrote on the wall...when I find out who did it, I'm going to kill them." Kurt laughed slightly. "I'm fine Finn, I'm used to things like that. I've just had a multitude of problems this morning, it wasn't that one incident that upset me this much." Finn frowned. "You shouldn't be used to things like that Kurt, it's terrible how much crap you get from people. I don't know why people are so mean to you, you're such a good person." Kurt blushed slightly. "Thank you Finn, but I'm the only gay kid in Lima, people don't understand me, so they harass me." Finn looked down. "I can understand.." he said quietly, kind of to himself. "What?" Kurt looked at him with confusion. "Well..I think that..I might...like you..." Finn confessed, saying the last part especially quiet. Kurt's eyes went wide. He just stared at Finn. Did the boy of his dreams really just admit to liking him? "Are you sure? You'd better not me joking, so help me-" "Kurt." Finn cut him off, because he was getting kind of hysteric. "I'm sure, and I would never joke about something like that." He paused. "I'll prove it." Before Kurt could ask what Finn meant by that, he felt Finn's lips on his. He actually pinched himself before wrapping his arms around Finn's neck.

_When we're together, thoughts of her dissapear. If I fell to peices, you'd heal this pain I feel. _

Weirdly, this was the greatest feeling Finn had experienced in a long time. He forgot all about the drama with Quinn and Puck, he forgot about Rachel and how she could be so clingy and annoying, he forgot about that incident with Santana...all he thought about was how right it felt to be with Kurt, how he didn't ever want to be with anyone else, he could never care about anyone else the way he cared about Kurt. "Wow." Kurt breathed when they finally pulled away from each other. "Kurt, I'm so sorry for all those times that I let Puck throw you in the dumpster, or slushy you, or call you names or whatever. I know I didn't actually do it, but I let it happen. I'm just as bad as they are." Finn said, looking down in guilt. Kurt reached up to touch Finns face, and Finn looked up at him. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose, and I completely forgive you for being friends with Puck." he laughed. Finn smiled. "I love you Kurt" he whispered. Kurt gasped slightly before smiling bigger than should be physically possible. "I love you too."

_Secret love, my escape, take me far, far away. Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer? _

Kurt's smile faded and he looked down. "But aren't you dating Rachel? She's telling everyone that you two are dating." Finn just continued to smile. "I'll sort things out with Rachel. You're the one I want to be with. I promise we'll make it official once I get everything straightened out with her. Until then, will you be my secret boyfriend Kurt?" Kurt's smile returned and he quickly kissed Finn again. "Of course." Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "We're already late for class, do you want to ditch next period?" he asked. Although Kurt was usually a great student and never skipped, today was already kind of crazy, and it gave him more time with Finn. He nodded, and they got up and walked to the parking lot. "So, has you're day gotten better?" Finn asked smirking slightly. Kurt beamed. "Yes, much better, thank you." "So, where do you want to go?" Finn asked once they where in his car. Kurt smiled. "Take me anywhere but here."

**A/N: Please rate and review! It's my first songfic, I want to know how I did.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and the song is Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade, which I don't own either. **


End file.
